


Passion

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [5]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci





	Passion

The sun hadn’t even begun to tease the horizon when he pushed his sheets aside and his feet touched the warm marble floor of his bedroom. Not bothering with clothes, he opened the double doors leading to his private garden. Privacy walls rose along the sides, hiding his naked body from prying eyes as he crossed the patio stones to a large, sandy section reserved for training.

Lee trained in his private beach garden in the early hours of the morning, the waves crashing in rhythmic tandem to his kicks and movements as he strengthened his fighting style. When the business day started, he was all business, but his true passion – borne out of necessity and then nurtured by his adoptive father – was his love of fighting. He moved like a dancer; light on his feet and powerful with his blows, tangling with his opponents in a struggle to lead their fighting dance. Adrenaline made his limbs feel light as air and he bit back the giddy excitement when he caught his opponents and launched them into the air, keeping them aloft with well-timed kicks.

The sand felt cool and virginal beneath his feet and he scrunched his toes into the soft ground as he caught his breath. The sun broke the horizon and painted his skin in warm, caramel tones, heating his blood for the battles of the day, fought in business meetings and power lunches. If not for his brother, he’d have no reason to fight, or follow his true passion.

He supposed he owed Kazuya that much.


End file.
